


Entertainment and Expectations

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Mulder is only human. A human who happens to enjoy watching porn. But what will happen when his viewing gets interrupted by a familiar fiery redhead that resembles the very actor he was just watching on TV?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment and Expectations

One of the perks of never being home was the fact that you rarely needed to clean, since you didn't get the opportunity to make a mess. This was the case with Mulder. His sparse apartment only hinted at the fact that it contained an occupant.

There were a few depleted bottles of beer on the coffee table and a UFO magazine spread open, but other than that, the living room looked as it always did. It was a depressing vision of loneliness, lit by the glow of a TV show that Mulder wasn't even paying attention to. 

The fact that it was Friday night and he knew that throngs of people were out enjoying themselves, only made it worse. He'd tried enjoying himself on a few occasions when he wasn't consumed by work, but it never worked out just how he wanted it to. So about a year ago he completely gave up on socialization. 

He sighed - the sound mingled with the quiet whispers of the TV and reverberated back to him. Propping his feet up on the table, Mulder snatched the clicker up and began flipping channels. It was late and he was only half paying attention, until a familiar noise peaked his interest. 

Abruptly, he stopped clicking the next button as soon as he heard a moan. He'd hit the triple x channels. And although the slightest twinge of guilt arose in his chest, he pushed it away with arousal, intently taking in the scene unfolding on the screen.

There was a woman dressed for work, but Fox had the feeling that she wasn't about to make it to her one o'clock appointment. She moaned as a man, who appeared to be her boss, ran his hands up beneath her skirt. She was seated on the edge of her desk, and the motion between them sent papers scattering to the floor. Her long pale legs parted as his hands slid her panties off. And then the skirt. And after much fondling and kissing and undoing of buttons, they were both naked.

His pants began to tighten, so he stood, unzipped and unbuttoned them and slipped them to the floor. Then he pulled down his boxers and kicked them off into the darkness. The leather of the couch felt cool on his ass and balls. 

Arousal flooded his system. He was becoming incredibly hard, aided by the fact that the woman in the video was a redhead with porcelain skin - just like Scully. But she had wider hips and smaller breasts. Still, the boss lavished her beauty, sucking at each breast before plying her legs apart by the knees and licking her slit. 

Mulder had jerked off before to the idea of being with Scully, so he really shouldn't bother going on a guilt trip now. At least that's what he told himself. 

The scene got impossibly hotter when the woman's coworker joined the equation. 

This new man, Derek, was a sandy brunette with green eyes who undressed himself as he watched the boss slowly shove his nine inch length into the redhead. Then Derek took the seat that the redhead had occupied. He sat on the desk, his eager length jutting out, waiting for her plump red lips. 

The boss took her from behind as she sucked off Derek. 

The sights and sounds were too much and soon Mulder found himself moaning into his lonely apartment. His hand stroked his dick, turning and twisting as it moved from the shaft to the head, and back. Sweat began to gather at his temples and on his chest, beading until it slid down his flesh in little snake-like trails. 

Over the x-rated sounds coming from his TV, and his own moans, Mulder could also hear the slap of skin on the leather sofa. A bead of precum formed at the head. Pleasure buzzed in his balls and spread like fire to the rest of his body. He moaned and tightened his grip. 

That's when the knock came.

Not a third suitor ready to enter the threesome already in progress, but a real knock, on a real door - on Mulder's door. 

And because the TV was on, along with a few lights, there was no way he could pretend to not be home. 

He jumped up off the couch, lunging for the TV, trying to shut it off before another obscene moan escaped from the speakers. He tripped over the coffee table gracelessly and uttered a dozen more swear words.

Frantically stumbling around his apartment, Mulder realized that the boxers he kicked off were nowhere to be found.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Coming," he yelled at the door as he slipped his pants on, over his erection. The irony of that single utterance did not escape him. 

He flew to the door and swung it open, immediately regretting that he didn't take the time to smooth out his hair or tuck his shirt in or make sure he didn't look absurd.

The face that greeted him was a very familiar one - it was Scully. Of course it was Scully. It had to be Scully. 

At first her expression was laced with annoyance and impatience, but as soon as she took in Mulder's appearance, confusion replaced that look. 

Special Agent Mulder was disheveled. His tie was gone, the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair was mussed up, and his belt was missing. 

"Uh…Scully?!" he said, winded. "What are you doing here?"

Mulder seemed nervous and that only fueled Scully's curiosity. Suddenly, she was much less interested in why she had come to his apartment and much more interested in what was going on.

"I'm sorry," she started, "if you have company I can…" "…no I don't have company," he interrupted. 

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it. He should have said "why yes, I do have company, you should leave." Why didn't he just lie? GAHHH

He was still out of breath, the wheels in his mind were turning. How was he going to handle this situation? Get rid of her? His hands moved to grip the door. 

She licked her lips and shifted where she stood. Invariably, her gaze flitted across Mulder's body, but this time it went lower. Where a moment ago, Mulder's hand obstructed the view, now Scully could see that her partner was quite aroused. 

A tent had formed in his work pants and a little dark stain graced the fabric at the highest point of that "tent."

Scully's heart immediately flipped a few times in her chest as she began to put the pieces together - she was an investigator after all. 

Clearly she didn't conceal her gaze well enough because Mulder's face flushed a deep red. 

Scully had a choice to make, she could bust his balls for what she knew he was doing in there, she could pretend that she knew nothing and leave, or maybe, she could give him a hand…

God, that was a dangerous road to venture down. But just that quick thought already had her pulse racing, her panties growing wet.

Subconsciously she bit her lip and Mulder watched as her eyes grew dark. Immediately he moved his hand to cover his erection once again.

She gave a sly smile and chose door number one.

"What exactly were you doing before I arrived?" she practically purred. 

"I…uh…nothing," he lied feebly.

"Uhh huhhh," she replied, clearly not buying it. "Just like you were watching bees on the nature channel that day in your office?" 

Fuck.

He pulled her inside and shut the door. "So what, I watch porn. I'm a man, I have…" "…needs?" she finished the sentence.

"Look Scully now's not really the best time," he said in an attempt to get rid of her as he tried not to think about the video he was just watching. Troed not to put Scully's face on that naked woman's body, Tried not to picture himself pushing into Scully. Wondering what she'd feel like. 

His hands gripped one another, they were positioned in front of him, hiding his excitement. You'd think that it would kill the mood to be interrupted, but Scully being here only threw fire on the flame. 

"You can't tell me that you've never watched porn," he said, stepping closer to her. Warning lights were flashing in his brain, but he swiftly ignored them.

His words were both a whisper and a growl that ignited a fire within Scully. She smiled and stepped closer to Mulder - meeting his bet and raising him. "I don't need porn," Scully whispered, "my imagination is more than enough," she smiled and pressed a file into Fox's chest. It was the reason why she was there after all. 

She turned and walked towards the door. 

"What, you don't want to stay and watch?"

Her steps ceased as she considered what her partner just said. Turning slowly to look at him she asked, "would you like that?"

"Well, it certainly would add more accuracy to your imagination, wouldn't it?"


End file.
